The Doors of Death
by EvilAndI'mProudOfIt
Summary: Yeah, suckish title? Sorry, couldn't think of anything. This is my first story. This is what the greeks are doing during The Son of Neptune. Flames? I don't care. I will use them to make marshmellows! Rated T because I'm not sure where it's going.


**Disclamer: I don't own Percy Jackson. Did you really think I did? I'm a GIRL! Plus I'm under the age of 15!**

Alexa Dombrovski **(it's a russian last name in case anyone was wondering)** was having a (kind of) great day before her crazy math teacher's crazy chuhauhua tried to kill her.

It all started when Alison and her gang of airheads decided to pick on her at breakfast. Alison Monroe was considered the most popular girl at boarding school, she was 14 with dirty blonde hair and bright green eyes and pounds of make-up, she wore a designer mini skirt and a pink tank top that said ''princess'' on it under a jacket, she also had a strange way for making all the guys fall for her, even if they already had girlfriends. In other words, she was the exact oppisite of Alexa, who was also 14 but preffered t-shirts and jeans, hated make up and practically radiated danger,in fact, most people were afraid to be within five feet of her. Alison was obviously an exception, she stode staight up to her with her arms crossed and started tapping her foot, impatiently. Alexa ignored her and continued drinking her cappachino but Alison didn't leave, Alexa sighed and turned to face her.

"What do you want?" she growled.

"Dear, don't play stupid with me. You know exactly what I want," Alison says in her annoyingly high pitched voice.

"No, I don't." Alexa said, and she really didn't, she hadn't messed with her since last week, no pranks, no stealing, nothing.

"You don't what?" a voice from behind her asked. She turned around to find her best friend, Mark Leroy, walks up with his breakfast.

"Hey. Sit,'' Alexa said as Mark took the seat next to her. Alexa turned back around to face Alison to find that her face was completely red. Alexa smirked. Everyone knew that Alison had a huge crush on Mark, she was like this when ever she was around him.

"Mark," she says," what are you doing with this loser? Why don't you come sit with us?"

"Like, totally, Mark. Come on!" Says brown-haired blue-eyed Mia.

"Like,yeah, Mark! You haven't hung out with us since, like, forever!" another one of Alison's friends pipes up.

"Don't call my friend a loser, Alison," Mark says calmly.

"Hmph. Well then,"Alison said, as her face turned redder." Anyway, Lexi, dear, I know that you were the one who trashed my dorm room."

"No, I wasn't. Who gave you that stupid idea? Or did you come up with it all by your self?"

"You ugly little orphan! How dare you insult me like that!" Alison shreiked as Alexa flushed red. Alison had struck a nerve.

"I swear, lf you say that again I'll-"

"You'll what? Tell your daddy to beat me up? Oh that's right. You've never met you dad!" Alison says."OW!" she screeches as Alexa and Mark punched her, Alexa gave her a bloody nose and Mark punched her in the stomach, knocking the wind out of her and making her fall on her butt on the not-so-clean floor. Alexa was completely bewildered. Why would Mark punch her. She hadn't offended him in any way. Was he just being a loyal friend? Maybe. But she had a feeling it was something else, but what? She made a mental note to ask hm later.

"What is going on here?" eagle- eyed Miss Logan hissed at us. She was 50 or so with brown hair and a wispy mustache and creepy red-ish eyes. She gave Alexa the feeling that she was reading her mind. But of course that wasn't possible...

"I _said _what is going on here?" She repeated. All three of them and Alison's cronies started talking all at once.

"Well, you see, Miss Logan, ma'am, I was just minding my own buisiness when _Alexis_ here-"

"I did not! It was you who-"

"Like, realy, Alexis? You are, like, totally-"

"My name is _Alexa!_ Is it really-"

"Shut up, Mia! Nobody cares about what you-"

"What? Mark-"

"I said shut up! You are the single most-"

"Stop!" Miss Logan growls. "Miss Dombrovski, Miss Monroe, Mr. Leroy, you all have detention. Room 74, 6:00 sharp. don't be late." She walks away.

"Well, I hope you're happy, Alexis," Alison got up off of the floor and walks away." Come on girls!" she snapped her fingers and her friends quickly followed.

"Urg. I hope her nose is broken," Mark says , sitting back down.

"Me too,"Alexa agreed. She sipped her coffee. They sat in silence for a little while until Mark said "I'm sorry."

"Huh? Why?"

" Because I was the one who trashed her dorm."

Alexa raised her eyebrows." Really? How?"

"I have my ways," he said mischievously. Alexa drank the last of her coffee and raised her eyebrows again.

"Again, how?"

"I picked the lock while they were at lunch."

"I wish I saw they're reactions," Alexa said wistfully," I bet it was hilarious."

" You can see it. I put a camera up! It's all on video!" Mark said.

"What are you waiting for? Play it!" Alexa says. Mark took out a tiny video camera and turned it on, Alexa leaned in closer to the screen. The walls were originally pink (ugh) but had grafitti all over them saying things like 'Loser' or just random scribles that might have been words but she couldn't make them out. Stupid dyslexia. There was toilet paper everywhere and the sheets were shreded, the picture frames were shattered and the table full of make up tipped over. The door to the bathroom was open, Alexa could see the sink over flowing with water, the floor was wet and the water was seeping into the fancy Persian rug. Alexa started laughing, Mark had ot done himself, doing that to they're least favorite person _and _getting away with it! She didn't exactly care that she was blamed for it, she was always getting in trouble for something. She turned her attention back to the video.

Alison was standing in the doorway, shocked. Her mouth was hanging open in a comical O. She started cussing at the top of her lungs, waking alot of people up, they poked their heads out of their rooms to see what was going on. When they saw Alison in her room they started laughing, some went back to their rooms and came back out later with their cell phones or cameras and started taking pictures/video. Then some one near the back of the crowd shouted, "Run! It's Hoskinson!". Everyone scurried to save their videos and darted back to their rooms and pretended to be asleep. Mr. Hoskinson, the Principal, and Miss Logan walked down the hall and staight to Alison's room.

"Miss Monroe! What are you doing screaming like that at 11 o'clock at night?" Miss Logan shouts. Alison spun around.

"Well, you see ma'am, someone broke into my room and completely trashed it! I mean look at the rug!" she started to cry " I-it's worth 3-3-300 d-dollars. A-and th-the sheets! I-im-imported fr-from France! A-and m-my w-white skirt! 1-1-100 dollars down the -d-drain! And my make-up-"

**(A/N: I just made all that up off of the top of my head, (if you believed that there's...ah, nevermind) if there really is a hundred dollar skirt out there... all I can say is wow.)**

"Enough! Detention. Tommorrow night at seven thirty sharp. If you're late I'll add another hour." Mr. Hoskinson said," Now, come with us. We're calling you're parents." They left the room. After two or three minutes, Mark ( the one in the video ) poked his head out of his room and checked if the cost was clear, he walked into Alison's room and walked up to the camera, and quickly took it down. The screen went black. Alexa started cracking up.

"Oh my god! M-my ma-make-make up's g-gone! It's the end of the world as we know it!" She said in a high, girly voice. They both started cracking up.

"I can't wait to see her tommorrow! Alison without make up! Run for it, Lex! It's the apocalypse!"  
>Alexa laughed." I'm gonna get some more coffee. Want anything?"<p>

"Nah, I'm good."

"Kay."

Alison had seen Alexa and Mark watch a video on Mark's camera. Alison felt slightly jealous, their relationship was so simple and easy-going, in fact, she wouldn't be surprised if the ended up as a couple. _But they're just friends,_ she reminded herself,_ I stil have a chance._ She shook her head, now wasn't the time to try to get Mark to be her boyfriend. She had to focus. What were they watching? They started laughing. That wasn't good. It could have been one of two things : 1. They could have been watching a totally random clip of something or 2. they could have put a camera up somewhere and was watching something embarassing that was caught on tape. She was betting on the latter. Then Alexa left the table. Perfect, time to make her move. Alison walked up to Mark.

"Hey Mark," she said.

"What do you want?" he says, coldly.

"Well, I saw you and Alexa watching a video and, by the way you were laughing, it looked really funny. Can I watch it?" Alison asked sweetly, batting her eyelashes. Most guys would do whatever she asked when she did that , but apparently, it didn't work on him.

"I don't think so."

"Pleeeaaaase?" she begged, sitting in Alexa's chair and giving him puppy dog eyes.

"Gaahh? Oh, erm..."

"Pretty please?" she ran her fingers through his hair, really laying on thick, she even gave him a small kiss on the lips. It felt good.

"Well, erm..." he said in a daze.

"Please?"she kissed him again.

"Uh..." she kissed him again and again.

"Um...okay..."_ Yes! _He started handing her the video camera but a hand darted out and snatched it before she got it. She looked up to find a very angry Alexa looking down at her. She had a coffee in one hand and her cell phone and the camera in the other.

"Give it back!" Alison wines.

" ' Give it back' " Alexa mocked," Why should I, it's not yours."

"It's not yours either."

" I know, it's Mark's"

"Yeah, well, Mark said I could look at it."

"Hmmm. Hey, Mark," Alexa says.

"Gaaahh?"he says, still dazed.

"Did you give the video camera to Alison?"

"Of course he did, didn't you Mark?"Alison said.

"Allie, do me a favor and shut up, okay? Don't you have to go put make-up on or something?" Alexa asked.

"Yeah, and that something is to look at the video on that camera. And stop calling me Allie!" Alison growled.

"Whatever, Allie,"Alexa said,"Anyway-"

"I _said _stop calling me Allie," Alison hissed.

"Yeah, well it's to bad I don't care about what you say, isn't it? So, Mark, did you-"

"Yes he did!"

"_Shut up!_" Alexa snapped,"Did you give Allie here your camera?"

"Huh? Oh...erm, no...uh...whatever you say,"Mark said still dazed.

"What? Of course he did! Didn't you Mark, sweetie?" Alison said, batting her eyelashes again.

"Oh, no you don't. Don't even try. He said no, now go away."

"But-"

"I said _go,_ Allie. _Now ...or else._"

"Hmph, w-well I have to go, got to get ready for class, anyway," Alison stalked away after she blew Mark a kiss.

Alexa snorted, class wouldn't start for another hour. Alison was scared of her? She could get used to this. As soon as Alison was out of sight, Alexa turned around and slapped Mark on the face.

"OW!" he screamed," What was that for?"

"Great. Your back to normal. Do you remember anything that happened the last" she checked her phone," five minutes or so?"

"Um, no... something about someone named Allie?"he said scratching his head.

Alexa smirked." Good thing I was recording, then." she said as she sat across from him, watching his face as he watched the video. It was hilarious.

"OH. MY. GOD. She kissed me!" he yelled," AW! I'm gonna have to wash my mouth with liquid soap for a month!"

"Jeez, Mark, was it really that bad?"Alexa asked, smirking as she drained her _third _cup of coffee. Oh,man, she is going to be really hyper today. Uh,oh. _Please, please let it be decafe,_ he thought.

"Hey, Alexa?"

"Mmm?" she said into her coffee.

"Please tell me you're drinking decafe."

"Mm-mm"

"_Please_ tell me that meant yes."

"Do you want me to lie to you?"

"Oh, crap. You've drunk 3 cups already!You know what happens when you drink too much!" Alexa gave him a confused look. Mark sighed, " You're insanly hyper for the rest of the day, you can't get to sleep at night and then you tell me to come over at twelve at night and show me a freakish video that will give me nightmares for the rest of my life!"

Alexa was silent for a while, " Seventh cup of coffee actually." she finally said.

"What? When did you drink seven cups of coffee with out me noticing?"

"When you were making out with Alison, of course!" Alexa smirked.

"You're never going to let that go, will you?" Mark scowled as Alexa shook her head." And we were _not _making out!"

"Yeah, whatever you say. Just remember, I have it on video," she said.

"Meaning?" Mark said, completely lost.

"Honestly, Mark?" Alexa said rolling her eyes and reaching for her coffee but Mark snatched it. "Hey! Give it back!"

"No. I really don't need to be kept up all night with nightmares. I know I'm already going to have ones about Alison."

"God. No offence, Mark but sometimes you're just so _stupid_."

Mark blinked. "How so?"

Alexa sighed," Okay then, I'm going to put this as simply as I can. Do. Not. Annoy. Me. Unless. You. Want. To. Be. Embarrassed. For. The. Rest. Of. Your. Life."

"Huh?"

Alexa facepalmed." Oh. My. God. Come on, Mark! I _know _you're not _this_ stupid! Think! Gaahh! _How _do you get higher grades than me!"

"I get C's"

"Yeah, and I get D's!"

"Well, I'm pretty sure all of the teachers hate your guts."

"They hate your guts, too."

"But I think they hate you more. You're the one who starts almost all the fights here."

"Not the point!"

"Then what is the point?"

"Right. Okay, um... oh I know! Okay listen carefully and _try _to use your brain this time! Now, all of our friends know that you hate Alison, right?" Mark nodded." Okay, and I have a video of you two kissing, right?" He nodded again." Well, you know how you sometimes do _really_ stupid things that annoy me?"

"Hey! I do not do stupid things!"

"Yes you do."

"No I don't!"

"Off topic! Where was I? Oh yeah, so when you do stupid things that annoy me, what do I do?"

"You threaten to beat me up which I know you can't do because I'm much stronger than you."

"Besides that, and you wish you were stronger than me."

"I am stronger than you."

"Are not."

"Are too."

"We're getting off topic! Again!"

"Okay. So..."

"What do I always say when you annoy me?"

"Um..."

"Any day now would be good, Mark..."

"You...threaten to tell everyone something really embarassing about me?"

"Correct. Now put it all together...''

Processing...

Still processing...

_Still_. Freaking. Processing...

_How. Does. This. Idiot. Get. Better. Grades. Then. I. Do? Processing..._

_Ding! ( YES! Finally!)_

Mark's face turned pale. "You wouldn't dare."

"Oh yes I would. Gimme my coffee back before I send that video to the entire school."

Mark grinned. He still had Alexa's phone. "Not if I delete it first."

"You give me my phone back right now."

"Mmmm, I don't think so." Mark said, then he ran for it. Alexa got up and started sprinting after him. She was _fast_. Mark bolted up the stairs with Alexa right behind him. Left turn, right turn. Another right, left, left, right, left. Mark soon found himself near the dorm rooms. _Great, _he thought, _If I can just get to my room fast enough, I can lock myself in and get rid of that video before she gets it._ He ran up a flight of stairs and into his room but before he could lock the door, Alexa came in. _Oh this is just wonderful,_ he thought, _I'm cornered. Brilliant, Mark, way to go._ Alexa tackled him and they fell onto his bed. Mark hit his head on the corner his of nightstand.

"OW! Crap!" he screamed." That hurt." Alexa was sitting on his chest, using her knees to pin his arms down, smiling triumphantly, her near black eyes glittering.

_Her eyes are really pretty,_ he thought. Whoa, where'd that come from? Weird. No, her eyes were not pretty. Not pretty, not pretty. _I don't think her eyes are pretty, _he thought.

_Yes you do,_ a voice wispered back. And...it was female? That was scary...

_No, I don't._

_Yes you do._

_No._

_Yes._

_No._

_Yes!_

_No!_

_Denial. It's a sign that you're love!_ the (_feminine!_) voice said in a high-pitched, giggle-y way that reminded him of Alison. Mark could feel the blood rush to his face.

_Shut up!_

_Don't you tell me to shut up, Mark Thomas Leroy! I'm trying to help you!_

_What are you supposed to be? Please don't tell me you're supposed to be my conscience. _**(spelling? Its supposed to be that little voice in your head that tells you the difference between right and wrong and all that)**, hoping that his conscience wasn't _that_ annoying...or female.

_Of course not! Don't be stupid, child!_

_Then. Get. Out. Of. My. Head! _he told the voice. Then he thought, _Great, I'm argueing with imaginary voices inside my head. Sure sign I'm going crazy._

_I quite agree. You are crazy, _the annoying voice was back.

_Excuse me? I am most definatly not annoying! You're the annoying one. _the voice said, apparently it could read his mind.

_Well, excuse me, but you are in my head after all..._

_Um... oh, fine. I'll leave-_

_Yes!_

_BUT, I'll be back._

_Crap._

The voice laughed, _Oh, you half-, _it stopped talking abruptly, _erm...nevermind. I'll be leaving now. Until we meet again, Mark._

_Wait! 'You half' what? What am I half of? Hello? Voice? Voice! Answer me! _But the voice was gone. _Stupid voice! First you invade my brain, then you leave without even explaining what you were talking about!_

"Hello? Earth to Mark?" Alexa said. "Heeelloooo?" She had her phone in one hand and was snapping her fingers in his face with the other. Mark remembered what the voice had said and blushed.

"Huh?"

"Mmmm."Alexa said as she checked to see if the video was still there which it was,"Good to know your back Mark."

"Please, _please_, don't send that to everyone,"Mark begged.

"Oh, please, I was kidding! Nobody deserves anything _that_ bad," Alexa rolled her eyes as she got off of him. Mark sat up, hoping that he wasn't blushing too hard.

"Thanks. So you're gonna delete the video?"

Alexa's eyes sparkled and she smirked in a way that made Mark think_ uh-oh_. "No, of course not. What makes you think that?"

"But you said..." it dawned on Mark," Oh, you are _evil!_" he said.

"And proud of it." **( =D if you don't get why I put a smiley face, look at my screen name.)**

"You suck! C'mon, delete the video! Please?" Mark begged.

"Hmm,"Alexa pretended to think, she was enjoying this! " No, I don't think I will."

" Why not?"

" Because."

"Because what?"

"Because if I do delete it I won't have anything to threaten you with anymore and then _know_ you're gonna pull some stupid prank on me and I won't have anything to get you back with!" she said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Mark grinned. He hadn't thought about pranking her. Perfect. He knew what he was going to do. Revenge was sweet.

"Don't even think about it." Alexa said.

"Huh?"

"If you prank me, this video goes to everyone in the school, Youtube, and Facebook. Oh, and did I mention that I also took pictures?"

"You are the most evil, cold-blooded, crazy person I have ever met!"

Alexa just smiled, "Why thank you, I take pride in that, y'know." The two were silent for a moment before they both burst out laughing.

"C'mon, we have 45 minutes til class starts, wanna prank Alison?" Mark asks.

"You know it! What do we do?"

Mark thought for a little bit then he handed her the video camera and whispered something in her ear. Alexa grinned. " Let's do it." she said as she turned the video camera on.

Alison was in her room when the best thing ever happened.

_"You think I'm pretty_

_Without any make-up on,_

_You think I'm funny_

_When I tell the punch like wrong,_

_I know you get me_

_so I let my walls come down, down..._

_Before you met me,_

_I was a wreck,_

_Things were kinda heavy,_

_You brought me to life_

_Now every February,_

_You'll be my Valentine,_

_Valentine..."_

(**Author's Note: you probably already know but I'm gonna say it anyway: I don't own Teenage Dream. Honestly, do I look like Katy Perry to you? Also, did I get the lyrics right? Doing it from memory cuz I haven't heard the song in a long time and I didn't feel like looking it up.**)

Alison grabbed her phone.

"Hello?" she she said sweetly.

"Hey. Is this Alison?" Alison's heart skipped a beat. Was it who she thought it was?

"Y-yes."

"Hey, babe. It's Mark." Mark said. Alexa looked like she was trying really hard not to laugh out loud, but an occasional giggle got out. Mark looked at her and put a finger to his lips and then pointed to the closet. Alexa got the message: _shut up or you'll give us away! Get ready, she'll be here soon. _She nodded.

"Oh, hi, Mark." Alison said, trying to sound nonchalant when she was really jumping for joy. Mark Leroy called her! Her! Well, why wouldn't he, she was the most popular girl in school, after all, but not everyone liked her, like Mark's little goth friend, for example, what was her name? Alexis? No, Alexa.

"Listen, can you come to my dorm before school starts? I have something to tell you."

"'Course, Mark."

"Cool. My room's On the 3rd floor, number 559. See you soon!" He hung up.

"OMG. I need to find something nice to wear."

Mark hung up.

"Alexa! She'll be here soon! Is the camera ready?" he shouted.

Alexa poked her head out of the closet," Yup! It's been rolling since you called her. Ooh, I can't wait to get this on Youtube!"

"Me either. Okay, how do I look?"

Alexa couldn't resist the urge to tease him," You know, that sounded like something a girl would say."

"Alexa..."

"Aw...does wittle Mark want to look nice for his wittle girlfwiend?" Alexa mocked.

"Honestly, Lex?"

"Eh, whatever,"she shrugged," You look hideous." she added.

"Perfect." Mark turned toward the camera. "Okay, you're probably confused right now, so me and 'Lex here are going to explain everything to you, our loyal fans."

Alexa elbowed him in the ribs,"'Kay," she said," For those of you that don't know, I'm Alexa and this is Mark," she pointed to Mark," and no he doesn't normally look this ugly. He used up 80 dollars worth of Halloween make-up to get himself to look like this. Oh, and about that Mark..."

"Urg. Hang on a minute." He pulled out his wallet and started pulling dollar bills out. "Here ya go." He handed her a stack of bills. Alexa started counting the money.

"'Lex! We don't have all day! She could be here any minute now!"

Alexa snorted," Doubt it. She's probably still thinking about what to wear, but if you're in such a hurry, why don't you tell them?" She continued counting the money," 30, 40, 45..."

" So, anyway, we go to boarding school here in Wyoming and there's a girl here called Alison-"

"She's the most annoying person in the world!" Alexa added." 50, 51, 52..."

"Yeah, she really is. But anyway, we know that," Mark shuddered,"we know that she has a crush on me."

"I feel really bad for you, Mark," Alexa said, patting him on the back,"but you still owe me 20 dollars."

Mark muttered something that sounded like," Crap she noticed." as he handed her a 20 dollar bill.

"Thanks. So, yeah, we know that she has a crush on Mark, who normally looks like this." she held up a yearbook and pointed to Mark's picture." She likes to insult us, well mainly me, but that's not the point."

"The point is, that she likes to insult us and we like to prank her, like what we're going to do today." Mark says," So here's the plan. When Alison gets here Lex is gonna hi-"

He was interupted by a knock at the door.

Mark swore under his breath, "She wasn't supposed to get here so fast." he muttered. "Into the closet, Lex."

"Okay," she said, picking the camera up off of its stand and turning the lens around to face her as she walked toward the closet," I'm going to tape the whole thing while I'm hiding in the closet. This is gonna be what happens, listen up. Okay, Mark is gonna stand facing that window over there," she turned the camera toward the window where Mark was standing and continued talking," and when Alison comes in he going to try to scare her. Okay, ready? Here we go." Alexa walked into the closet, closed the door almost all the way, leaving just enough .space for her to tape. She stuck her hand out and gave him a thumbs up sign, which was the signal.

"Come in! It's open!"he shouts.

"This is gonna be gooood..." Alexa muttered.  
>_<p>

Alison walked down the 3rd floor hallway. Room 544, 545, 546...

She was wearing a tight white tank top that said "Don't ya wish your girlfriend were as hot as me?"in pink and denim shorts. 552, 553, 554, 555, 556, 557, 558, and there it was, room 559, Mark's room. She took a deep breath and straightened her shirt, and knocked on the door. She heard some words like, "plan" and "Alison'' and "get here so fast" and "closet" and worst of all "Lex". Could that mean Alexa? What was _Alexa_ doing in Mark's room? _Calm down, Alison, _she thought, _after all, you don't have proof that Alexa's in there. _But she made a mental note to check the closet.

"Come in! It's open" she heard Mark yell. She opened the door and saw Mark standing at the window with his back to her. She walked up to him and saw the most horrible thing. No, he wasn't making-out with Alexa like she'd thought. It was his face.

Where a handsome face with blue eyes and fair skin was replaced with a red puffy disaster, parts were swollen like giant bees had stung his face, there were bruises everywhere, one of his eyes were swollen shut with a large black bruise over it. His other eye looked okay, only there was a disgusting scar just under it that was still bleeding so his whole face was smeared with blood.**(A/N:sorry if the description isn't good. I'm not the best at that kinda thing. Um... if you've ever been to Howl O Scream 2008 when they were doing the Raven twins theme (look it up if you haven't, it's amazing! Even I was scared but that was partly because I was 8 at the time) just picture the twin with the blue-ish eye in male form crossed with Jason (the dude with the hockey mask! You'd better know who he is...) and you'll get an idea of how Mark looked)** Alison screamed. Mark looked at her.

"Allie? What's wrong? Are you okay? You look pale," he said, his voice was different now too, now it was deep and raspy, like he hadn't used it in a long time. Alison screamed again and ran out of the room.

After Alison left, Mark poked his head out of his room to check if she really was gone.

"Coast's clear Lex, you can come out now!" Mark said. Alexa did better than that, she fell out of the closet, she was laughing so hard.

"That-was-so-hilarious!"she gasped trying to catch her breath. She aimed the camera at Mark once her laughing fit was over. "Say something."

"Erm... that's all we have for today folks! Reveiw this video! If we get over-uh, Lex, what was the highest amount of veiws we've ever gotten?"

"I think it was 1,564,320," Alexa said.

"Okay, I'll take your word for it. People, if we get over 1,565,000, we will put up a new video that I promise will be the funniest yet! You guys are awesome! Bye!"

Alexa turned the camera off. "Where's you laptop?"

"It's over there," Mark said pointing to his desk with one hand and trying to get the make-up off his face with the other but ended up smearing it everywhere.

"Oh, stop it. You're making it worse" Alexa said," just hang on a minute!" She walked into the bathroom and came back with a wet towel. She just stood there with the towel in one hand and searching for something with the other.

"What are you waiting for? Class starts in 10 minutes!" Mark wined.

"I'm looking for- aha! Here it is." She pulled out her phone and snapped a picture of Mark. "That picture is going to all my contacts."

"You just _love_ embarassing me don't you?" Mark whined.

Alexa paused, her thumb hovering over the _send_ button, a smile on her face." Oh I'm sorry Mark,"she said with mock sympathy," would you like me to send the video of you and Alison making out instead?" her smile got wider," Or maybe both! Woouldn't that be great? Hm? What do you think?"

"Just send them the picture," Mark said. You could see him pale even under all the make up.

"That's what I thought," Alexa smirked as she sent it to everyone she knew, (over 100 people) with the message " forward this to all your contacts!", "Go get your laptop, get the video on Youtube before the bell rings." She waited impatiently, tapping her foot as he spent a good five minutes looking for his laptop before he finally found it ( under a pile of homework) and turned it on.

"You really need to clean this dump up."

"Oh, shut up, besides, I'm the only one who lives here so who cares?"

"Well, I was just wondering if that was the reason you never have your homework for Miss Logan..."

"Well...yeah, it is. But you never have your homework either, Lex, care to explain?"

"Simple," Alexa said," I don't bother to do it. Now hold still." She started to clean the stuff off his face.

"Aaaand, vola **(did I spell that right? Its supposed to sound like vwah-lah)** it's uploaded," Mark said triumphantly," That'll teach her."

"That'll teach her what?" Alexa asked, trying (and failing) to get the fake blood off of his face,"Wha'd Alison do to you?"

"Would you believe me if I said because she insulted my best friend?"

Alexa put the towel down and sat down on the bed with him. " As flattering as that is, no, I wouldn't now tell me the real reason. Oh, and I've been meaning to ask you, why did you punch her?"Alexa asked curiously.

Mark sighed and looked her right in the eye,"I absolutly _hate_ how you can read me like an open book."

"Mark-"

" But I'll tell you 'cause I trust you. Just swear you'll never tell anybody."

"Mar-"

"Swear!"

"Okay. I swear,"Alexa said.

"Well," Mark sighed," remember when she said that you've never met your dad?" Alexa nodded mutely. Mark could tell it was a sore subject for her, he hadn't known that she hadn't ever met her dad. Some things you just keep to yourself, like what Mark was about to tell her, for example. He'd never told anyone else about it.

"Well, I've never met mine either."

"Oh... I'm sorry Mark..."

"Wait,there's more."

"Oh, sorry for interrupting..."

"It's alright," Mark took a deep breath," I didn't even know what his name was, my dad, I mean. He left before I was even born. My mom never talked about him, all she had ever said about him was that he was a great man and that it wasn't his fault that he left, she said that he _had_ to go, but she never told me why," he said bitterly, it was obvious that he resented his dad for leaving, maybe even hated him for it. Alexa felt bad for him, his past was shockingly similar to hers and she'd never been quit the same since...never mind.

"When I was about five," Mark continued," my mom got cancer. She died when I was six."

"Oh, god. I'm so sorry, Mark..."

"Y-yeah," he said in a shaky voice," I was heartbroken, obviously, everyone I cared about was gone. I was put in a foster home, they were an older couple who were really kind but passed away when I was eight, so they put me in a new foster home. This time, I got put with a couple in their early twenties, I only stayed with them for six months. It was the worst six months of my life. They were abusive, the man was on drugs and the woman was a heavy drinker. I don't know why they adopt kids, it's clear they don't want any." He took a deep breath. "I remember one night, kinda hard to forget, really, they were going to their friends place and the ordered me to stay in my room all night, they locked my bedroom door before they left. It was around eleven at night and I was really tired but I couldn't get to sleep. Then, when it was nearly twelve at night, I saw..." Mark trailed off, staring out the widow, remembering what had happened that night.

"Come on, Mark. You know you can trust me," Alexa said softly," tell me what happened."

"You'd just laugh at me." Mark shook his head.

" No I won't, I swear," Alexa said. She hesitantly reached out and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, hugging him. Mark tensed, but soon his muscles relaxed and he hugged her back.

_Aw! That's so sweet!_ a strange voice in her head said.

_What the fu-_

_Language, Alexa! Language! Honestly, teenagers these days..._

_Umm... sorry? What are you supposed to be doing, exactly?_

_Pardon?_

_What. Are. You. Doing. In. My. Head?_

_Tut-tut,_ the voice clucked her tongue,_ is that any way to talk to me?_

_I don't even know who you are..._

_Oh, yes...well..._

_Get. Out. Of. My. Head!_

_Oh. My. Gods!_ the voice gushed, _that's what he said! You two are going to be the cutest couple since Percy and Annabeth!_

_Huh?_

_Opps! Nothing, dear. All in due time, _and then the voice was gone. Alexa shook her head, _Oh, joy, I'm going crazy._

"C'mon, Mark, please tell me."

Mark sighed," Fine. It was near midnight and my parents were still gone, I was standing at the window of my room and I was thinking about my dead mom and the dad I never knew, I was wondering if- I don't know, like if I would ever meet him and what kind of a person he was and why he left my mom. Then my room suddenly got colder and I looked across the street and there was a woman standing there, under the street light. She was in a black cloak and she was staring right at me and she talked to me except I couldn't hear her, it was more like her voice was inside my head. She said _' I see you destiny, you will help them defeat me. I cannot kill you but I can wound you, remember this day, child, when they ask you for help.'_ Then she just vanished, sometimes I wonder if it was all some kind of weird dream, maybe I'd just fallen asleep for a little while but it felt so real," he looked at Alexa, who was giving him an _I-am-worried-about-your-sanity_ kind of look," You think I'm crazy, don't you?" Alexa shook her head slowly," Yes, you do," Mark said, unconvinced.

"No I don't."

"Yes, you do."

"Shut up and finish you story already!" Alexa growled. Mark glared at her and she glared back.

"Fine." he hissed," I screamed, of course, the lady scared me. Then my foster parents came home. They were drunk. Really drunk. Andrea, the woman, she came in with a knife and- and she cut me across my chest. Then she left like nothing had happened, slamming the door behind her. I curled up into a ball on my bedroom floor, slowly bleeding to death then I heard a voice, but it was different from the one that the woman from across the street, more caring. It said "_ It's not your time yet hero"_ then it was gone. I dragged myself up, and headed down the hall to get some bandages from the bathroom. Then, when Andrea and her husband went to sleep, i packed my bag and I left, I'd had enough. Couple of years later, I got put with another foster family who decided to send me here,"Mark finished.

"Oh...I'm so sorry." Alexa said. His past made hers look wonderful.

"What about you, Lex? You've never told me about your parents.'

Alexa took a deep breath, "Well..."

**Love it? Hate it? Reveiw! It'll make me happy! Sorry if it's kinda suckish, it's my first and...well tell me what you think.**

**Also, first one to answer this question correctly gets a virtual cookie and dedication in the next chapter!**

**Question: There are 3 demigods in my story. Who are they and who are they're parents? **

**It's not that hard of a question, really, now that I think about it. Ah, well. Who cares.**

**REVEIW! **


End file.
